


Let's Play A Love Game

by acmiraychu



Category: GOT7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acmiraychu/pseuds/acmiraychu
Summary: Goal: Get him to confess.Rule No. 1: You fall, you lose.Reminder: IT'S JUST A GAME.Seven hearts try to play with one; who will win?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [got7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/got7/gifts).



 

 

**Chapter One**

 

He's running late again.

I don't know why I'm still irritated when he always has been like this. I take a sip of my coffee that has gone warm from all the waiting. It's already been an hour.

I was about to stand up and leave when he came.

Geez, this lanky boy just can't help being the center of attention. I mean, he's just walking, but the people in this cafe have their eyes all on him. He's not that handsome, please. I don't get people's taste sometimes.

"Yo wazzup! What's with the face?" he greets me.

I didn't answer and just stared at him as he works to put his bag under the table. When he noticed that I didn't say anything, he leaned back on his chair and stared back at me.

We did that for five minutes before we burst out laughing. Sorry, I really can't help it.

Nobody could ever resist the charms of Yugyeom. Yeah, not even me.

 

 **YG:** _I see you've ordered already. You didn't even wait for me._

 **A:** _Excuse me? I waited for you for an hour. AN HOUR. My iced coffee is not even cold anymore._

 **YG:** _Okay chill! Little miss hothead. I'm going to order. Would you like one again?_

 **A:** _Nah, it's fine, I'll buy one again later. I feel like we'll stay here for a while._

 

Yugyeom stood up and went to the counter. And this idiot, being the idiot he is, is flirting with the students standing in line behind him. The nerve! I catch him wink at them before going back to our table. I really can't believe this man.

 

 **A:** _Why are you such a flirt?_

 **YG:** _How do you expect me to have a girlfriend if I don't do my thing? Besides, it's you who wanted me to have one._

 **A:** _But really, students? Seriously?_

 **YG:** _Okay hold up. Why are you picking fights with me? Didn't you miss me?_

 

He makes a face at me. Being the youngest in their family, he still thinks he's baby.

Ah, yes. I almost forgot. Yugyeom has just come from a brief visit in he US. In fact the reason we're meeting today is that he wants me to welcome him back. Yep, a baby.

 

 **A:** _Of course I missed you! You were gone for a week! It's sad at home, I didn't have anyone to cry onto._

 **YG:** _You cried again? What happened this time?_

 **A:** _Nothing, I'm just stressed about all this MA thing. I don't even know why I'm still doing this. YG: Then stop. Easy. A: Easy for you to say. You don't know the value of education for poor people like me._

 **YG:** _Okay first of, you are not poor. Hello? I bet that's your third takeout coffee of the day. You guys are well off, you're just being off about it. You have too many issues in life, geez, just chill sometimes okay? Just remember why you're doing this, like you always tell me. So what happened?_

 **A:** _I told you, it's nothing. I'm just really stressed. It's hard to live life alone...But what about you? What happened on your trip?_

 **YG:** _Uhh wait a minute..._

 

Yugyeom eyes the counter. I watch as a cafe staff fixes a tray with a frappe, a mug and a plate of blueberry cheesecake. I was about to thank him but...

 

"AGATHA?"

\---

 

One of the things I hate the most in life is Yugyeom's laugh. I'm joking. But really, it's so sharp and an octave higher than everybody else's. It seems like a witch is laughing. He's still hysterically laughing even as he gets back to our table.

 

 **A:** _Aren't you so happy._

 **Y:** _Eyyy, I told you just chill. It's the first time I've seen you since last week. Drop the attitude, young lady._

 **A:** _You--_

 **YG:** _I know you hate your name. I still don't get it, Tata, you're name is really pretty. I still don't get it._

 **A:** _It sounds old. Plus...you know...memories_..

 **YG:** _Okay let's forget that. Here, eat this. Welcome back to me!_

 

I smiled. I might not have anyone in this life to call a family, at least I have a best friend who loves and understands me. I wish he was my older brother, but life is really a bitch and decided I have to be three months older than him.  But I guess that's only right since I'm the matured one in this friendship.

 

 **A:** _Welcome back, Yugyeom._

 

\---

 

The thing about hanging out with friends is that you lose track of time and it's fine. Every bite of the cake, every sip of the coffee, another conversation starts. We've just been sitting for a few hours but it felt like our friendship aged another year. And you know, the longer the relationship, the bigger the chances of it lasting. At least, that's what I believe.

 

 

I told Yugyeom about the struggles I've been having in my master's classes. Classes began the day he left for the US to process the requirements needed so he can enroll in a dance school. I barely made it; it was a whole new world from undergraduate studies. I was culture shocked. Almost all my classmates in the subjects I enrolled to are already working. As for me (and Yugyeom), it's only been months since I graduated from college and honestly, I'm really not ready to enter the corporate world just yet.

It was Yugyeom's turn to whine. He smiled bitterly as he told me about his trip.

 **YG:** _Ugh_.. _I didn't it was going to be this hard. I need to up credentials before I could enroll, they don't accept so-so applicants. Unless I use my brothers' influences..._ nah _, no thanks. Or get money from the 'rents. But if push comes to shove, you'll fund me won't you, Tata?_

I kicked his knee under the table.

It's Yugyeom's dream to be a professional dancer and choreographer. We're not much of a fan of technicalities, Gyeom and I. We love everything art, and fields with uncertain futures and little to no compensations. That's just how it is I guess.

Anyway, he said it'll be hard to achieve his dream when he's in the Philippines, so he wanted to venture in the US. But when listed the requirements one by one to me, I start to think it will be really hard for him to enter the school.

 **A:** _So what's the plan?_

 **YG:** _Isn't that why we met today? Help me, I need that brain of yours right now._

\---

 

/inside Yugyeom's car/

 

 _ **YG:** You have _class _tomorrow, Tata?_

 _ **A:** The prof said they won't attend so they just gave us _stuff _to do. Wanna help me? Y_

_**G:** Sure thing, but we'll go somewhere after we're done, okay? _

_**A:** Where are we going?_

_**YG:** I still don't know yet, but I need to think. This stress is killing me. You must have passed it on to me. _

_**A:** WOW OKAY. _

_**YG:** Hahaha. Tomorrow. Just trust me. Oh wait, is Auntie around? There's light coming from your house. _

_**A:** Yep, but only tonight. She'll leave again at _3am _for HK._ _You know her._

_**YG:** So you'll be alone again tonight? Geez, alright take care! Night! _

 

We fist-bumped before I left his car. It was already 9pm. I waited for him to park his car at their garage next door (yes, we're neighbors) before I entered our house.

 

< **end of Chapter 1** >

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**[Agatha's Unpublished Blog Entry]**


End file.
